The invention relates to a fan assembly, and in particular to a frame for receiving a vehicle heat-dissipating fan without screws or other mounting elements.
A fan is generally used to facilitate the circulation speed of air in a car. The fan, usually disposed on a mount in front of the driver, is actuated by connecting to a circuit system or a cigarette lighter of the car. However, the fan cannot effectively dissipate heat generated between the driver's backside and the seat, particularly when the car is operating in hot weather.
A ventilated seat is thus used for solving the described problem. The ventilated seat has a plurality of holes formed on the upper surface of the seat and a fan disposed under or inside the seat expels air from the rear or bottom of the seat to the exterior. Further, the fan can be controlled by an intelligent temperature-control system to automatically adjust the airflow rate according to the temperature of the seat.
In FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional fan 10 includes a frame 102 and four mounting holes 104 formed on the frame 102. The frame 102 is fixed securely on a hard part of the seat by screws (not shown in Figs.) via the mounting holes 104 so that the fan 10 is fixed on the seat.
The size of the frame 102, however, determines the size and position of the mounting holes, and correspondingly affects the size of the screws and increases assembly difficulty. Further, the clearance formed between the frame 102 and the seat causes vibration and noise during the operation of the fan 10.